Jewelry Symbolism
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Love isn't measure by materialistic value. But when it come from the heart, it's the most precious possession you could ever own.


**A re-upload of two anniversary stories I did for Ichihime in which they bought a jewelry that reminded them of the others. Special attention to the actual items because they are base on jewelries of two games I played. I tell you what they are in the end.**

"Happy anniversary, Inoue." Ichigo said as he handed his girlfriend a long black rectangular box that was wrapped with a red ribbon.

A blush crept on the healer's face. "Th-thank you Kurosaki-kun. But you didn't have to give me anything."

"But I wanted to." He told her, Rubbing his neck embarrassingly. "Just open it".

The auburn hair girl complied to her boyfriend's request. She gently removed the ribbon so that she could use it for a later date. She then open the top box. And what she saw took her breathe away.

Inside the small container was a golden necklace. It had a sapphire crystal attached to it. And that crystal was encased by two pairs of the golden angel wings. One pair hugging it and the other standing outward.

"Oh my… This is so beautiful." Tears of joy running down the princess' silver eyes. "I love it so much."

"Here, let me put it on you."

Giving him precious object, Orihime turned her back to him. She then lifted her long copper hair to her side, revealing her expose skin. A small tinkling sensation ran through her body as the cold metal touch her flesh.

"How does it look?" Facing him again, the gift glistening in the light.

"It looks perfect." Ichigo told her, smiling.

"Thank you again for the gift, Kurosaki-kun. I cherish this forever." She told him sincerely as she wrapped her delicate arms around his strong waist, her head resting on his broad chest.

Ichigo hugged her back, caressing her auburn hair affectionately. "I know you will." he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you close your eyes for a moment?" Orihime asked her boyfriend.

His eyebrow rose at the request. "Why?"

"It's a surprise. So close your eyes. Please?" Her hands clasp together and bowing before him.

Ichigo, never once disobeying a request from her, did as he was told. "So I did what you told me, now what?" He heard her soft giggles before he felt a slight cold sensation around his neck which then became a little heavy.

"Now open them." Ichigo opened his eyelids and saw Orihime's adorable face smiling at him. His dark eyes moved away from her's and at the object weighing his neck. Which became slightly widen at what he saw.

"Happy late anniversary, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime nearly shouted in excitement.

What was around his neck was a long silver chain. And attached to it was a emblem of what appeared to be a combination of a lion's head and cross.

"So do you like?" The healer asked hopefully.

"I-I love it." He chuckled with a smile. "But you didn't have to give this to me."

"I know." Fiddling with her own golden necklace. "But I wanted to. Plus, I think it represents who you are." She finish with a blush.

"I'm like a lion?" Not believing the comparison.

"Yeah" Excited now. "Lions are really strong. And they are brave as well. Just like you. And just like a lion, you're loyal to a fault. And even though you are strong, you can also be gentle as well." She blush a tad more at that line.

The former Shinigami cheeks redden at her caring word. "I guess we both thought of things about each other when we bought our gifts for."

'What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first saw your necklace, the wings made me think of you as a angel." His face turning away in embarrassment.

"A-a angel, me?" Crimson now coloring her entire face.

"Yeah. You're just as beautiful as one. Your kind and gentle. And you are the most forgiven person I ever known. You even show compassion to others. Even if they were friends or foes." Meaning every word he said.

Hearing those words coming from her hero's mouth, had her blushing even harder. Never once thinking that she be compare to those heavenly creatures. Her heart swell with pride at being call that. It was made even more special from the fact that it came from the person she love.

"You're so kind for saying that." Tears of joy slipping from her eyes.

"Its easy to say it when its true." He wiped the salty liquids from her eyes, their prize jewelries glistening together in the sun.

**I think one of the few fluffy stories I write that I'm ok with.**

**So Ichigo's necklace is base on Squall Leonheart's in Final Fantasy 8. The concept of a knight and protecting his Sorceress actually made me think of a AU of Ichigo protecting a hunted Orihime because of her dangerous powers. **

**Orihime's is base on Kyrie's of Devil May Cry 4. What special about that is that the two love interest have the exact same English voice actors as Orihime and Ichigo. Matter of fact, they are almost clones of each other. For Primus sake the girl has auburn hair and wearing white and the boy is a hybrid who has weird color hair.**

**Now, if you have no idea what I'm talking about but still want to know what the necklaces look like, go to google and type Kyrie necklace and Squall Necklace. It be the first pictures you see.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
